


Extras and Appendices for the Series  I SHALL ENDURE and Part 1.  Brief Shining Moments

by Melysande



Series: I SHALL ENDURE [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melysande/pseuds/Melysande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,<br/>I shall embrace the light.<br/>I shall weather the storm.<br/>I shall endure.<br/>Canticle of Trials 1:10</p><p>APPENDICES which provide background data and assumptions for the I Shall Endure series including Brief Shining Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appendix 1:  Character Ages and Dates of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.  
> A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW. AS A NEW AUTHOR, I WELCOME ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appendix 1: Since the characters age over the cousre of the series, the dates of birth provide the best means of enabling the reader to determine character ages during I SHALL ENDURE. 
> 
> Following the DoB Chart is a Character Age Speadsheet copy showing ages over the course of the stories, posted and planned.

# Appendix 1:  CHARACTER AGES FOR I SHALL ENDURE

I use birth dates from The Stolen Throne, The Calling or the game when I could find them.  Otherwise, I make the best assumptions, based on the same sources, as I can for the Canon Characters.  I know some may disagree with my assumptions, but these are the dates used in my stories.

Below the chart is a copy of a Spreadsheet providing Character Ages in various years.  A bit tough to read, but provides more detail.

DATES OF BIRTH (DoB)   

Character                                     Age        Year              Description

Rowan Guerrin Theirin                 8            76                   Queen of Ferelden

Bryce Cousland                             8            77                   Teyrn of Highever

Maric Theirin                                 8            78                   King of Ferelden

Eleanor Burke Cousland              8            79                   23 Guardian; Teyrna of Highever

Loghain Mac Tir                            8            79                   Teyrn of Gwaren 

Celia Mac Tir                                 8            82                   Loghain's wife, Anora's mother

** Eamon Guerrin                     8          83                   Arl of Redcliffe (Stolen Throne - Rowan gives age as 15 in 8:99 just after West Hill defeat) **

Fiona                                             8             86                   Alistair's mother; elf; mage; Grey Warden 

Isolde Malvoix Guerrin                8             86                   Arlessa of Redcliffe

** Teagan Guerrin                   8           91                   Bann of Rainesfere (Stolen Throne - Rowan gives age as 9 in 8:99 just after West Hill defeat) **

Duncan                                        8              92                   Warden Commander of Ferelden

Anora Mac Tir                              9             2                     Queen of Ferelden

Fergus Cousland                         9             2                     

Oriana                                          9             4                     Wife of Lord Fergus

** Cailan Theirin                     9          5                    King of Ferelden **

Liam Amell                                   9            6                     Circle Mage Warden          

Neria Surana                                9            6                     Circle Mage - battle of Denerim      

Nathaniel Howe                           9            6                       

Delilah Howe                               9             7                     

Kaillian Tabris                             9            8                     City Elf Denerim - Lys Companion/Lady's Maid   

Sarian Mahariel                           9            8                      Dalish from Rasiae Clan which camps on Highever land 

Philipa Broughten                       9            9                      dtg of Arl of Highever Town & Lys close friend         

Alistair Theirin                            9            10                    born on 28 Solace; Warden, Prince, 

Melysande Elayne Cousland      9            10                    born on 23 Guardian   

Thomas Howe                             9           12                            

Connor Guerrin                          9           20                           

Oren Cousland                           9           25                         

Spreadsheet Copy.  

Delta column is the difference in age between my f/Cousland and the character on that row.  ie.  Eleanor Cousland is 31 years older than her daughter Melysande.  

X means the character is no longer alive in that year.

O means the character is not yet born.

Character   Ages | Delta | Age | Year | 8:90 | 8:96 | 9:00 | 9:10 | 9:15 | 9:18 | 9:20 | 9:25 | 9:27 | 9:30 | 9:40 | 9:50 | 9:60 | Death | Birthdate - Notes  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
Rowan | 34 | 8 | 76 | 14 | 20 | 24 | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | 9:02  
Bryce | 33 | 8 | 77 | 13 | 19 | 23 | 33 | 38 | 41 | 43 | 48 | 50 | 53 | X | X | X | 9:30  
Maric | 32 | 8 | 78 | 12 | 18 | 22 | 32 | 37 | 40 | 42 | 47 | X | X | X | X | X | 9:25  
Eleanor | 31 | 8 | 79 | 11 | 17 | 21 | 31 | 36 | 39 | 41 | 46 | 48 | 51 | X | X | X | 9:30  
Loghain | 31 | 8 | 79 | 11 | 17 | 21 | 31 | 36 | 39 | 41 | 46 | 48 | 51 | 61 | 71 | 81 | 31 or X  
Celia MaC Tir | 28 | 8 | 82 | 8 | 14 | 18 | 28 | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | X | 9:14 | when Anora is 12  
Eamon | 26 | 8 | 84 | 6 | 12 | 16 | 26 | 31 | 34 | 36 | 41 | 43 | 46 | 56 | 66 | 76 | X | Stolen Throne 8:99 W.Hill aftermath   Rowan says Eamon 15 and Teagan 9  
Fiona | 24 | 8 | 86 | 4 | 10 | 14 | 24 | 29 | 32 | 34 | 39 | 41 | 44 | 51 | 64 | 74 | X | Alistair's mother  
Isolde | 24 | 8 | 86 | 4 | 10 | 14 | 24 | 29 | 32 | 34 | 39 | 41 | 44 | 54 | 64 | 74 | X | marry in 9:14   
Teagan | 20 | 8 | 90 | O | 6 | 10 | 20 | 25 | 28 | 30 | 35 | 37 | 40 | 50 | 60 | 70 | X  
Duncan | 18 | 8 | 92 | O | 4 | 8 | 18 | 23 | 26 | 28 | 33 | 35 | 38 | X | X | X | 9:30  
Anora | 8 | 9 | 02 | O | O | O | 8 | 13 | 16 | 18 | 23 | 25 | 28 | 38 | 48 | 58 | X | Celia died 9:14  
Fergus | 6 | 9 | 04 | O | O | O | 6 | 11 | 14 | 16 | 21 | 23 | 26 | X | X | X | X | 9:04    7 Wintermarch  
Oriana | 5 | 9 | 05 | O | O | O | 5 | 10 | 13 | 15 | 20 | 22 | 25 | X | X | X | 9:30 | marries Fergus in 9:23 on Summerday  
Cailan | 5 | 9 | 05 | O | O | O | 5 | 10 | 13 | 15 | 20 | 22 | 25 | X | X | X | 9:30  
Liam Amell | 4 | 9 | 06 | O | O | O | 4 | 9 | 12 | 14 | 19 | 21 | 24 | 34 | 44 | 54 | X | 7 Haring  
Nathaniel | 4 | 9 | 06 | O | O | O | 4 | 9 | 12 | 14 | 19 | 21 | 24 | 34 | 44 | 54 | X | 9:6    11 Cloudreach  
Neria Surana | -2 | 9 | 07 | 0 | 0 | 0 | O | 3 | 5 | 8 | 13 | 15 | 18 | 28 | 38 | 48  
Delilah | 3 | 9 | 07 | O | O | O | 3 | 8 | 11 | 13 | 18 | 20 | 23 | 33 | 43 | 53 | X  
Kaillian   Tabris  | 2 | 9 | 08 | O | O | O | 2 | 7 | 10 | 12 | 17 | 19 | 22 | 32 | 42 | 52 | X  
Sarian   Mahariel | 2 | 9 | 08 | O | O | O | 2 | 7 | 10 | 12 | 17 | 19 | 22 | 32 | 42 | 52 | X  
Philipa   Broughten | 1 | 9 | 09 | O | O | O | O | 6 | 9 | 11 | 16 | 18 | 21 | 31 | 41 | 51 | X  
Alistair | 0 | 9 | 10 | O | O | O | O | 5 | 8 | 10 | 15 | 17 | 20 | 30 | 40 | 50 | X | 9:10    28 Solace  
Mel/ Lys | 0 | 9 | 10 | O | O | O | O | 5 | 8 | 10 | 15 | 17 | 20 | 30 | 40 | 50 | X | 9:10    23 Guardian   
Thomas | -2 | 9 | 12 | O | O | O | O | 3 | 5 | 8 | 13 | 15 | 18 | X | X | X | 9:31  
Conor | -8 | 9 | 20 | O | O | O | O | O | O | 2 | 7 | 9 | 12 | 22 | 32 | 42 | X | using alt spelling vs. game  
Oren | -15 | 9 | 25 | X | O | O | O | O | O | O | 0 | 2 | 5 | X | X | X | 9:30 | 29 Bloomingtide 9:24  
  
  
 Some Assumptions / Headcanon:

1.  Morrigan  9:6  24 

2.  Leliana  9:4  26

3.  Zevran  9:4  26 

4.  Wynne  8:71  59

5  Sherpa  9:25 gift from Loghain  -->  Shaman in In Plain Sight

6.  9:23 Nate goes to Free Marches for 8 years of punishment Squiring at age 17 when Lys is 13; maybe Nate returns briefly in 9:28 when Lys is 17

7.  Lys and Ali meet at Funalis (31 Solace) Tourney in Redcliff every year from 9: 16 to 9:20 except 9:19

8.  Fergus/Oriana marry in 9:23 - Summerday; Oren born in 9:24  Bloomingtide

9.  Couslands hold Summerday (31 Cloudreach) Tourney every year - Loghain and Maric through 9:25

10\. Satinalia (31 Harvestmere) and Wintersend (31 Wintermarch)

11\. Battle West Hill - 99; River Dane - 99 - saw Dragon which gave name to next age.  Rebellion dragged on 3 more years to 9:2

12. Assume Fiona and Maric in Deep Roads in Winter 9:10  -  got pregnant during Haring w/Ali born Solace

13\. Duncan conscripted in 9:9 - so Calling in 21 years?  a bit short of give or take 30?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW THE STORY AND THIS POSTING. AS A NEW AUTHOR, I WELCOME ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES.
> 
> I adhere loosely to the canon skeleton, but add a lot of headcanon, some OOC stuff (depending on how you interpret the OC's) and, clearly, AU stuff with the whole Areth Travel thing, So some of my voluminous OneNote research and musings may appear.  
> Questions welcome.


	2. Appendix 2:  I Shall Endure Thedas Event Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thedas Event Timeline as it relates to the I Shall Endure series. Includes both Canon and non-Canon events.

# Appendix 2:  I Shall Endure Series Event Timeline

Rows or sections in Bold are Canon from Stolen Throne, The Calling, Asundr or the Games.  It only part of a row is bold, then the rest is my head canon addition.  For example, we know Ostagar occurred, but not the date.  Nor will I presume canon past the events of DA2.

 

** Thedas Time line             Started            Ended           Description                                                       **

** First Blight – Dumat            800                 992   took almost 200 years to end(Tevinter Era dating)   **

** Death of Andraste              1025                         religion disseminated by Chant of Light created                                                                                       by her disciples**

** Start of the Chantry           1:01 Divine               1st Divine: Justina installed             **

** Second Blight - Zazikiel     1:05                1:95  800 years since First Blight; took 90 years to end **

** Elstan rule                         1:01 Divine      3:49  Castle Cousland started; outpost of Amaranthine **

** Nevarren Accord                1:20 Divine               Circle started; established Seekers /Templars   **

** Exalted March                    2:10 Glory                vs. Halamshiral; Elves defeated; Alienage; Dalish     **

_ Cousland line starts          2:35 Glory                 Jadyn & Melys arrive from Areth (I Shall Endure) _

** Third Blight - Toth            3:10 Towers    3:25  115 years since Second Blight; lasted 15 years   **

**Sarim Cousland                 3:50 Towers **Flemeth kills** Conobar Elstan;** _  Jadyn & Melys'  Great-                                                                                                         great-great-grandson becomes Bann of Highever _

** Schism                               3:87 Towers             Orlais Chantry vs Tevinter Imperial Chantry  **

** Couslands rebel                ** _4:33 Black        4:63_ **Couslands rebel against Amaranthine/Howes & win  **

** Fourth Blight-Andoral       5:12 Exalted    5:24  187 years since Third Blight; lasted 12 years; Garahel                                                                                at Ayesleigh          **

** Orlais invades Ferelden     8:24  Blessed   9:02  beginning of 78 years of Orlesian oppression **

** Death of Moira                   8:96 Blessed            Death of Moira the Rebel Queen; Maric witnesses                                                                                    death and escapes; meets Loghain          **

** Battle of Southron Hills     8:96                         Rebellion lives to fight again; Loghain saved by                                                                                       Rowan   **

** Battle of Gwaren                8:97                         ** ** Katriel     **

** Maric Holds First Court      8:99                         in Gwaren            **

** Battle of West Hills             8:99                         huge defeat          **

** Deep Roads the First         8:99                          Katriel, Maric, Loghain, Rowan & Legion of the                                                                                       Dead             **

** Battle of River Dane           8:99                         great victory by Loghain   **

** Duel on Ft. Drakon            9:02                         Marc vs Meghren; Maric wins; Rebellion ends in                                                                                      victory              **

_ Bryce becomes Teyrn             9:02                      9:30    Bryce Cousland succeeds to Teyrnir of Highever _

** Queen Rowan dies            9:08                          wasting illness; King Maric despondent;' Loghain                                                                                    returns to his side w/Out Celia **

** Maric to Deep Roads         9:09                 9:10  The Calling           **

** Grey Wardens return         9:10                          After 200 years Maric allows return           **

** Celia MacTir dies             ** _9:14_ **** _Anora at 12 joins father in Denerim; Gwaren run                                                                                                                       by Seneschal; few visits by Loghain or Anora_

** Fifth Blight - Urthemiel     9:30                 9:31  defeated in 1 year by 2 Grey Wardens & their                                                                                           companions         **

**Howe attacks Highever**     **9:30** _9 Drakonis_

** Battle of Ostagar              9:30                          ** _30 Drakonis_

** Dark Ritual  (Maybe)         9:30                          xxx **

** Battle of Denerim             9:31                          ** _Drakonis_

** xxx becomes ruler           9:31                          Blight ends; someone becomes ruler of Ferelden **

** XXX becomes Teyrn          9:31                          becomes Teyrn  of Highever  **

** Darkspawn Civil War        9:31                           Warden-Commander leads Buildup of Ferelden                                                                                       Wardens during Thaw; opposes Architect **

** Qunari defeated               9:34                           in Kirkwall                           **

** Kirkwall Chantry               9:38                           Apostate Warden Anders / Justice blows up chantry **

** Orlesian Civil War             9:38                  9:39?                                                  **

** Nevarran Accord               9:40                           declared Null                                     **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW THE STORY AND THIS POSTING. AS A NEW AUTHOR, I WELCOME ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES.
> 
> These may be tedious to decipher - they look a lot better as Spreadsheets. I will try to clean up the formats, but wanted to get the info posted for the curious. I'll be adding appendices as the stories progress.  
> I adhere loosely to the canon skeleton, but add a lot of headcanon, some OOC stuff Idepending on how you interpret the OC's) and, clearly, AU stuff with the whole Areth Travel thing, So some of my voluminous OneNote research and musings may appear.  
> Questions welcome.


	3. Appendix 3:  Thedas Calendar and Holidays/Fest Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appendix 3: Thedas Calendar and Holidays/Fest Days

* * *

 

# Appendix 3:  Thedas Calendar and Holidays/Fest Days

I use the Thedas Calendar from the Dragon Age Wiki (link below). 

 Pasted from <<http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Calendar>>

MY ASSUMPTIONS/Notes: 

  1. Four of the five Thedas Holidays fall on the Spring and Fall Equinox and the Summer and Winter Solstice.  First Day does not fall on a solstice or equinox.  
  2. Thedas Holidays play a role in the stories, so I want to be clear on their definitions and locations in the calendar.  Each month is 30 days.  The annums add an additional 5 days to the calendar year.



The calendar in [Thedas](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Thedas) consists of twelve thirty-day months. Furthermore, the majority of Thedas, from Tevinter to [Ferelden](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ferelden), celebrates five major holidays, each tied to the transition of a season or, in the case of First Day, the beginning of a new year. Although each month has a name in the language of Ancient Tevinter, the people of [Ferelden](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Ferelden) commonly use the "low" names. The Tevinter names are listed first, followed by the more common name for the month.

The system was developed in the early years of the [Tevinter Imperium](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Tevinter_Imperium) and was influenced by the [elves](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elves)

**THEDAS CALENDAR**

  * Annum:  First Day (annum): During the first holiday of the year, visits would be paid to one's neighbors and family. In remote areas, it used to be a practice to make sure everyone was alive.  A/N:  I see First Day as occuring late in winter as Spring approaches, not just after the winter solstice, as it does on our Western Earth calendars.


  * First Month: Verimensis / Wintermarch 


  * Annum: Wintersend  spring solstice


  * Second Month: Pluitanis / Guardian 


  * Third Month: Nubulis / Drakonis


  * Fourth Month: Eluviesta / Cloudreach 


  * Annum: Summerday  summer solstice


  * Fifth Month: Molioris / Bloomingtide 


  * Sixth Month: Ferventis / Justinian 


  * Seventh Month: Solis / Solace


  * Annum: Funalis  autumn solstice


  * Eighth Month: Matrinalis /August


  * Ninth Month: Parvulis / Kingsway


  * Tenth Month: Frumentum / Harvestmere 


  * Annum: Satinalia  winter solstice


  * Eleventh Month: Umbralis / Firstfall


  * Twelfth Month: Cassus / Haring 



 

  * **THEDAS CALENDAR & HOLIDAYS**

    * Holiday -- First Day: The beginning of the year, this holiday traditionally involves many visits to one’s neighbors and family (this was once to “check” to make sure everyone was alive at least once a year in remote parts) and a town gathering to commemorate the year past (often accompanied by much drinking and merriment).
    * Month 1: High Name -- Verimensis; Low Name -- Wintermarch
    * Holiday -- Wintersend: Once called “Urthalis” and dedicated to Urthemial, the Old God of beauty, this holiday has traditionally become a celebration of the Maker. It stands for the end of winter in many lands and often coincides with tourneys and contests that conjure the Proving Grounds in Minrathous (which always has its biggest contests on this day). In most southern lands, this holiday has become a day of gathering for trade, theater, and (in some areas) the arrangement of marriages.
    * Month 2: High Name -- Pluitanis; Low Name -- Guardian
    * Month 3: High Name -- Nubulis; Low Name -- Drakonis
    * Month 4: High Name -- Eluviesta; Low Name -- Cloudreach
    * Holiday -- Summerday: Once called “Andoralis” and dedicated to Andoral, the Old God of chains, this holiday is universally celebrated as the beginning of summer, a time for merriment and marriages to take place. Traditionally, boys and girls who are ready to come of age participate in a grand procession in which they cross the settlement in white tunics and gowns and end up at the local Chantry; there they are advised on the responsibilities of adulthood. This is considered a very holy day in Orlais.
    * Month 5: High Name -- Molioris; Low Name -- Bloomingtide
    * Month 6: High Name -- Ferventis; Low Name -- Justinian
    * Month 7: High Name -- Solis; Low Name -- Solace
    * Holiday -- Funalis: This holiday was once dedicated to the Old God of silence, Dumat. Since Dumat’s rise during the First Blight, however, this fact has been largely ignored. Now the holiday is invariably known as All Soul’s Day and is supposed to be spent in somber remembrance of the dead. In some northern lands, it is traditional for the population to dress as spirits and walk the streets in parade after midnight. The Chantry has co-opted this holiday to remember the death of Andraste, with fires that mark her burning appearing throughout the community. Plays depicting the tale of her death are also quite common.
    * Month 8: High Name -- Matrinalis; Low Name -- August
    * Month 9: High Name -- Parvulis; Low Name -- Kingsway
    * Month 10: High Name -- Frumentum; Low Name -- Harvestmere
    * Holiday -- Satinalia: In many places, this holiday -- once dedicated to the Old Goddess of chaos, Zazikel, but now attributed more to the Second Moon, Satina -- is still accompanied by wild celebration. Celebrants wear masks and lose their inhibitions, and they place the town fool as ruler for a day. In Antiva (Antiva City in particular), this festival lasts for a week or more, followed by a week of fasting. In more pious areas, this holiday is now marked by large feasts. Amid the feasting, it is customary for friends, lovers, and traveling companions to exchange gifts and pranks. This holiday is also known as Feastday.
    * Month 11: High Name -- Umbralis; Low Name -- Firstfall
    * Month 12: High Name -- Cassus; Low Name -- Haring



**Musings on Earth  European / Western Northern Hemisphere Centric Calendar and Thedas Southern Hemisphere Calendar**

Honestly, I originally thought BioWare must have moved to Autralia or New Zealand.  Anyway, the I think we all try to correlate The Thedas Calendar with our own Northern Hemisphere based Western/ European calendar, only we overlook the fact that its a Southern Hemisphere Calendar.  North is HOT and South is COLD in Thedas.  So my take on the correlation (clearly I had too much time on my hands the day I created this) follows:

If you ever wanted Satinalia in July - get thee to Thedas!

Southern   Hemisphere - Thedas | Northern   Hemisphere - Earth  
---|---  
Season | Month/Fest | Month/Fest | Season  
Winter | Firstday | New Years | no correlation  
Winter | Wintermarch | September | Summer  
Spring Equinox | Wintersend | Fall Equinox | Autumn  
Spring | Guardian | October | Autumn  
Spring | Drakonis | November | Autumn  
Spring | Cloudreach | December | Autumn  
Summer   Solstice | Summerday | Winter Solstice | Winter  
Summer | Bloomingtide | January | Winter  
Summer | Justinian | February | Winter  
Summer | Solace | March | Winter  
Autumnal   Equinox | Funalis | Spring Equinox | Spring  
Autumn | August | April | Spring  
Autumn | Kingsway | May | Spring  
Autumn | Harvestmere | June | Spring  
Winter   Solstice | Satinalia | Summer Solstice | Summer  
Winter | Firstfall | July  | Summer  
Winter | Haring | August | Summer  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW THE STORY AND THIS POSTING. AS A NEW AUTHOR, I WELCOME ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES.
> 
> I'll add appendices as the stories progress.  
> I adhere loosely to the canon skeleton, but add a lot of headcanon, some OOC stuff Idepending on how you interpret the OC's) and, clearly, AU stuff with the whole Areth Travel thing, So some of my voluminous OneNote research and musings may appear.  
> Questions welcome.


	4. Appendix 4:  Ferelden Distances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appendix 4: Ferelden Distances

# Appendix 4:  Ferelden Distances 

 

The chart is, I hope, self-explanatory.  While I don’t think Ferelden is huge, travel does take time. 

GENERAL COMMENTS

One note, the location of Denerim:  I chose to place Denerim on the Drakon River where the city map in the game shows it to be -  just north of Dragon’s Peak on the Drakon River, which bisects the city and which places Denerim on the Amaranthine Ocean.  The Ferelden map in the game places Denerim farther north - on the spot I envision Vigils Keep to be.   

Assuming 20 miles / day walking on average terrain; slower in mountains; faster on highway

Horses - 35 miles / day riding on average terrain; slower in mountains or bad roads; faster on highway

Sailing - times vary with wind and amount of tacking required, as well as amount of sail and type of ship.  The ships I envision Thedans using are cogs on Lake Calenhad and for close in coastal trade and caracks, caravels and galleys in the open Seas.  Speed could vary from a few knots to 10 or 12 per hour, which is roughly equivalant to a few miles to 20 miles per hour.  Not all ships traveled overnight in all conditions.  

A Bird - occasionally Fereldan's use Bird's or Pigeon Post.  Nobles, wealthy Guilds or merchants have dovecotes or pigeon lofts as do some larger cities (Denerim, Highever, Amaranthine).  Birds can travel very quickly over short distances or in spurts (= > 60mph), but sustained speeds are assumed at ~30 mph and distances calculated from there.  So L.Calenhad Docks to Waking Sea would  be less than a day.

Thanks to Warden’sVigil Wiki, swooping_is_bad and Raven-Jadewolfe and others.  Give or take a few rounding errors, out rulers and maps seem to provide about the same results.   

 

MATRIX NOTES:

1.  Distances to/from Brecilian passage are to North end; assume south end is Gwaren; start is near Vintiver.

2.  Placed Waking Sea bann and its main city, Eremon, on far west edge of Ferelden;  west of West Hill, east of Jader and north of Gherlan's Pass on seacoast and islands at the mouth of the Calenhad River.   Eremon is a smaller seaport providing access to Cumberland.

3\. # days based on walk / day of 20 miles or 3 mi. per hour; horse would be 5 - 8 mph

4\. 1 inch = 50 miles on map I used.  ` 75 miles from Denerim to Amaranthine via North Rd and Pilgrims Path.

5.  Sea travel ` 8 miles / hour at speed - varies with wind, seas, plus to to tack in and out of port, navigate narrower passages.

**Ferelden Distances  (days)** | **The Vigil** | 

**Amaran**

**thine**

| **Soldier's Peak** | 

**High**

**ever**

| **West Hill** | 

**Waking Sea**

| 

**L.Calen**

**had Dock**

| **Circle Tower** | **Kinlock Hold Docks** | **Gherlen's Pass** | 

**Orz**

**ammar**

| 

**Raines**

**fere**

| **Haven** | **Redcliffe Village** | **Redcliffe Castle** | **Western Hills (Honnleath)** | 

**Lother**

**ing**

| 

**Ost**

**agar**

| **Brecillian Pass** | **Gwaren** | **South Reach** | **Dragon's Peak** | **Denerim**  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
The Vigil | 2 | 8 | 7 | 8 | 13 | 11 | 12 | 12 | 15 | 18 | 17 | 22 | 19 | 20 | 20 | 14 | 18 | 12 | 18 | 9 | 4 | 3  
Amaranthine | 2 | 10 | 9 | 10 | 15 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 17 | 20 | 19 | 24 | 21 | 22 | 22 | 16 | 20 | 14 | 20 | 11 | 6 | 5  
Soldier's Peak | 8 | 10 | 5 | 8 | 13 | 11 | 12 | 12 | 15 | 18 | 17 | 22 | 21 | 22 | 22 | 28 | 32 | 20 | 26 | 17 | 12 | 11  
Highever | 7 | 9 | 5 | 4 | 8 | 5 | 6 | 6 | 9 | 11 | 11 | 16 | 16 | 17 | 17 | 16 | 20 | 17 | 23 | 14 | 9 | 8  
West Hill | 8 | 10 | 8 | 4 | 5 | 3 | 4 | 4 | 7 | 10 | 9 | 14 | 15 | 16 | 16 | 15 | 19 | 19 | 22 | 22 | 11 | 10  
Waking Sea | 13 | 15 | 13 | 8 | 5 | 3 | 4 | 4 | 6 | 9 | 8 | 12 | 14 | 15 | 15 | 14 | 18 | 18 | 25 | 25 | 16 | 15  
L.Calenhad Dock | 11 | 13 | 11 | 5 | 3 | 3 | 1 | 1 | 4 | 7 | 6 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 13 | 18 | 22 | 22 | 28 | 19 | 14 | 13  
Circle Tower | 12 | 14 | 12 | 6 | 4 | 4 | 1 | 0 | 5 | 8 | 7 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 17 | 21 | 21 | 27 | 18 | 15 | 14  
Kinlock Hold | 12 | 14 | 12 | 6 | 4 | 4 | 1 | 0 | 5 | 8 | 7 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 17 | 21 | 21 | 27 | 18 | 15 | 14  
Gherlen's Pass | 15 | 17 | 15 | 9 | 7 | 6 | 4 | 5 | 5 | 3 | 3 | 8 | 11 | 12 | 12 | 17 | 21 | 21 | 28 | 22 | 27 | 28  
Orzammar | 18 | 20 | 18 | 11 | 10 | 9 | 7 | 8 | 8 | 3 | 6 | 11 | 14 | 15 | 15 | 20 | 24 | 24 | 31 | 25 | 30 | 31  
Rainesfere | 17 | 19 | 17 | 11 | 9 | 8 | 6 | 7 | 7 | 3 | 6 | 6 | 9 | 10 | 10 | 15 | 22 | 22 | 29 | 23 | 28 | 29  
Haven | 22 | 24 | 22 | 16 | 14 | 12 | 11 | 12 | 12 | 8 | 11 | 6 | 9 | 10 | 10 | 15 | 22 | 22 | 29 | 23 | 28 | 29  
Redcliffe Village | 19 | 21 | 21 | 16 | 15 | 14 | 12 | 13 | 13 | 11 | 14 | 9 | 9 | 1 | 1 | 5 | 9 | 9 | 16 | 10 | 21 | 22  
Redcliffe Castle | 1 | 22 | 22 | 17 | 16 | 15 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 12 | 15 | 10 | 10 | 1 | 2 | 6 | 10 | 10 | 16 | 11 | 22 | 23  
Western Hills | 20 | 22 | 22 | 19 | 18 | 15 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 12 | 15 | 10 | 10 | 1 | 2 | 6 | 10 | 10 | 16 | 11 | 22 | 23  
Lothering | 14 | 16 | 28 | 16 | 15 | 14 | 18 | 17 | 17 | 17 | 20 | 15 | 15 | 5 | 6 | 6 | 4 | 4 | 10 | 9 | 14 | 14  
Ostagar | 18 | 20 | 32 | 20 | 19 | 18 | 22 | 21 | 21 | 21 | 24 | 22 | 22 | 9 | 10 | 10 | 4 | 8 | 15 | 12 | 19 | 18  
Brecillian Pass* | 12 | 14 | 20 | 17 | 19 | 18 | 22 | 21 | 21 | 21 | 24 | 22 | 22 | 9 | 10 | 10 | 4 | 8 | 7 | 3 | 10 | 11  
Gwaren | 18 | 20 | 26 | 23 | 26 | 25 | 28 | 27 | 27 | 28 | 31 | 29 | 29 | 16 | 16 | 16 | 10 | 15 | 7 | 10 | 14 | 15  
South Reach | 9 | 11 | 17 | 14 | 22 | 25 | 19 | 18 | 18 | 22 | 25 | 23 | 23 | 10 | 11 | 11 | 9 | 12 | 3 | 10 | 7 | 6  
Dragon's Peak | 4 | 6 | 12 | 9 | 11 | 16 | 14 | 15 | 15 | 27 | 30 | 28 | 28 | 21 | 22 | 22 | 14 | 19 | 10 | 14 | 7 | 1  
Denerim | 3 | 5 | 11 | 8 | 10 | 15 | 13 | 14 | 14 | 28 | 31 | 24 | 24 | 21 | 22 | 22 | 14 | 18 | 11 | 15 | 6 | 1  
  
  
 

  
  
 


	5. Highever Teyrnir Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Provides AU outline of Highever rulers since the Divine Age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.
> 
> SPOILERS: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND/OR FOLLOW. AS A NEW AUTHOR, I WELCOME ENCOURAGEMENT, SUGGESTIONS, THOUGHTS AND CRITIQUES.

 

The timeline below includes my characters Jadyn and Melys Cousland who Traveled to Thedas from Areth and established the Cousland line in the Glory Age.  No spoilers - not giving away who is Teyrn in 9:31.

Start:  year the event occurred or began

End:  Only filled in for a multi year event - ie.  span of years a Teyrn served.

 

| 

YEAR

| 

YEAR

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Name

| 

Start

| 

End

| 

Age

| 

Description

| 

Title of Leader  
  
Elstan

| 

 unknown

| 

 3:50

| 

Divine

| 

Castle started

| 

outpost of Bann Amaranthine  
  
Jadyn and Melys

| 

 2:35

| 

 

| 

Glory

| 

Settled in Highever under Elstan rule

| 

N/A  
  
Sarim Cousland

| 

 3:50

| 

 

| 

Towers

| 

Conobar Elstan killed by Flemeth;  Cousland rule in Highever established.  

| 

Bann  
  
Free amaranthine

| 

4:39 

| 

 

| 

Towers

| 

Rebelled against Howe Bann 

| 

Bann  
  
Haelia / Mather

| 

 4:50

| 

 

| 

Black

| 

werewolves/lycanthrope plague

| 

Teyrn  
  
Elethia

| 

5:50

| 

 

| 

Exalted

| 

fought and lost to Calenhad

| 

Teyrn  
  
Unknown Name

| 

 7:30

| 

 

| 

Storm

| 

sided with Sophia Dryden

| 

Teyrn  
  
Bryce's father

| 

8:75

| 

9:02?

| 

Blessed

| 

During Occupation 

| 

Teyrn  
  
Bryce

| 

9:02

| 

9:30

| 

Blessed-Dragon

| 

 Confirmed as Teyrn by first post occupation Landsmeet

| 

Teyrn  
  
?

| 

9:31

| 

 

| 

Dragon

| 

Confirmed as Teyrn by first post Blight Landsmeet 

| 

 Teyrn


	6. Pictures of Lys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally commissioned pictures of my Cousland from some of the amazingly talented artists I've encountered on Tumblr. They bring Lys to life visually, as I hope I do on the page. These are incredible.

Lys at 19 in 9:29 Dragon by the lovely and talented [Charlotte of iheartapostates](http://iheartapostates.tumblr.com/)

Melysande Cousland in better times, before the end of I Shall Endure Book 1.  This is the Melysande (Lys) who became one of Anora’s ladies in 9:29 Dragon.  This is the Melysande Denis de Rievaulx met the same year.  And the one Alistair saw in the Denerim market.  Sadly, he was too far away to notice the laurel pendent she still wore. She’s content with her life, hopeful and unaware of all the awaits her in a few short months. 

Lys at 20 in Drakonis, 9:30 Dragon by the lovely and talented [Maeves-Child](http://maeves-child.tumblr.com/)

Her life has changed and not for the better in the past year.

 

 

Ali and Lys at 10 in Redcliffe on the tower roof by rhe lovely and talented [Chenria](http://fav.me/d7i8o3u) 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the links


End file.
